Some light fixtures include reflector attachments that reflect light from light sources of the light fixture to produce a particular light distribution. Typically, for a set number of light sources of a light fixture attached to a front side of a circuit board, a single piece reflector attachment extends on two sides of the circuit board, and thereby extending on two sides of the light sources. The circuit board and the reflector are also typically attached to a mounting bracket of the light fixture such that a portion of the reflector attachment is positioned between the back side of the circuit board and the mounting bracket. The same fasteners may be used to attach the circuit board and the reflector attachment to the mounting bracket of the light fixture.
In some circumstances, reflector attachments may need to be replaced. For example, the reflector attachments may need to be replaced to change the light distribution from the light fixture. The reflector attachments may also need to be replaced because of diminished effectiveness of the reflector attachments resulting from, for example, damage. Further, reflector attachments may need to be replaced during manufacturing and/or installation. Replacing the reflector attachments typically requires first removing the fasteners that often attach both the circuit board and the reflector attachments to the mounting bracket of the light source. Thus, removing the fasteners results in the decoupling of the circuit board from the mounting bracket. Removing the fasteners from the mounting bracket may be time consuming and costly partly because the removal of the fasteners results in the circuit boards of the light fixture being decoupled from the mounting bracket. Removing the circuit boards may also result in damage to the circuit boards and/or other components (e.g., light sources) of the light fixture. Further, after removing existing reflector attachments, installing replacement reflector attachments that have to be positioned between the circuit board and the mounting bracket may be time consuming and costly.
Thus, light fixture reflector attachments that can be installed adjacent to the circuit board and that do not need to be positioned between the circuit board and the mounting bracket of the light fixture may reduce cost and save time when replacing the reflector attachments.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting in scope. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.